


Scattered Deviants

by Patricia_Lohengramm



Category: Princess Maker 4 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia_Lohengramm/pseuds/Patricia_Lohengramm
Summary: The memory of the young evilkind princess has been eliminated. Then she was being escorted secretly to a completely human country named Flange. How painful the injured memory is , it twitches violently just like the broken tail of a wall gecko . The memory , the soul of heir ,wipes the scrapes and cut .Though independent and determined ,the soul ,the soul of heir still wanders around the Demon city day and night.
Relationships: patricia hywell/ baroa





	Scattered Deviants

profile:

Patricia Hywell

The adopted daughter of a former knight hayes.  
Demon half breed.  
Lost the memory after three years old because of her mothers' decision and a remorseful guy.  


Hayes Hywell  


the former knight, a brove man who searches for his comrade isabel ten years in the demon world.

Baroa

Pure blood demon.  
Prince of the demon kingdom.  
Like wandering when hiding the identity.  
While it seems contradictory ,he attaches importance to family.

Isabel Mycenae

The knight, The Flange great hero, the biological mother of patricia.

Daken

A handsome monarch.  
Moderates of the demon Kingdom.

Text:

The slabs under my feet extend far into the sky, vanish gradually in the distance, seem to be many happy guys. The wind blow from the hayrick , which take over the protective walls of the flange and rolling out to the sky. Blowing, the wind wake up the restrained thinking.

To be continued……


End file.
